Magister Magi For a Familiar
by 399123
Summary: Negi gets summoned in place of Saito. Will deviate from ZnT plot. Rated T for later combat scenes. Negi x Harem
1. Chapter 1

Alright so I have wanted to see a story using Negi as Louis' familiar for a long time. I will do my best to maintain the mythos of both universes, and to stay true to the stories. Some things to note, Negi has the artifact from the tomboy princess. He can use his partners artifacts. Negi is intended as an OP character. This takes place with future Asuna, the one that has slept already. I do not know the spell chants for Negi. To indicate the spellcasting, "Ras tel ma scrir Magister" will be used. If it is being absorbed it will be followed with Dextra Emitam.

 **Chapters will likely be short.** I am not an experienced writer, and this is my first fic. Please understand that the style will grow with me as a build the story.

Other than that remember, I own nothing.

Review please and Enjoy.

Negi and Asuna had received a request to meet Evangeline in her villa, something about a test of some sort for the two of them. The discussion turns towards the worse as the two speculate on the nature of the test. Before long, they quickly arrive at the cottage and proceed into the villa. Upon arrival they hear "Best to be getting ready for combat, I have some new ideas on some teaching techniques, and I want to try them out."

"Shit" can be heard muttered under the breath of the two trainees.

Eva sets up for combat training, and starts to attack them. As Asuna engages Eva in combat

"Ras tel ma scrir magister … Duplex complexio"

With the chant finally completed, Negi seems to disappear and reappear behind Eva instantaneously. Upon touching her, "Dextra Emitam" can be heard as a giant spear of lightning appears to pierce Evas body. Her body vanishes and appears on the other side of Asuna, impacting her into Negi. As they both go flying backwards, a green portal appears behind them. Upon contacting the surface of the portal, Negi feels his magic forcefully drained from him. They go flying through the portal and it quickly closes up, leaving Eva wondering just where her apprentices have gone.

-Break-

"Alright miss Valierie, it is time for you to summon your familiar."

A small pink-haired girl can be seen to gulp. She responds with "Alright Professor Colbert," and approaches a pentagram with many complex runes inscribed on the ground around it.

"Pentagon of the 5 elements I am your servant Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valierie and I summon my faithful servant."

As she finishes the chant a massive resounding "BOOOM" can be heard as the area fills with smoke. After a couple of seconds "Ahh Ahhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhchooooooo" A loud sneeze is heard and a strong gust of breeze quickly blows the smoke away. Inside the pentagram appears to be a young child.

"Finish the spell Miss Valierie" instructs Professor Colbert, clearly interested in if this is actually a summoned familiar for the first time in history.

"Alright, but I do not believe a human can be summoned" as Louise approaches the boy. "Pentagon of the 5 elements, bind this servant to me as my familiar" chants Louise. She then leans in and much to the boy's apparent shock, kisses him. A bright flash of light erupts from around the pentagram. When the light fades, Louise stands up and the boy grabs his hand, clearly in pain. He starts chanting under his breath "Ras tel ma scrir Magister …"

"Alright students back to class, Louise and her her Familiar with me, we should go talk to the headmaster." Finishes Colbert.

 _Headmaster, alright I am at some kind of school_ , thinks Negi. _Asuna got pushed into the portal as well, I need to find her, find out where I am, and find some way back home for us. It's the magic world all over again. Next thing I know I am going to end up in the middle of some major crisis._ He turns to Louise "Where am I, and what are these runes?"

"You are in Tristain at the academy of magic. You are my familiar commoner, and we are on our way to see the headmaster"

"Good maybe I can get some answers."

"You will be quite and speak when spoken to. Where are you from that the commoners talk to the nobility with such disrespect?"

"I am from Japan most recently."

"Where is that?"

"Very far from here, and if you don't mind I would like to refrain from answering all other inquiries until we are in the presence of the headmaster. I would like to not have to explain the same thing twice."

"Very well."

"So I guess that means I have to wait to ask my questions too?" can be heard as Colbert chimes in.

"Yes"

"Alright"

-Break-

In the headmaster's office.

Louise and Negi are sitting in the chairs while Colbert stands off to the side. The headmaster is smoking his pipe, to the obvious chagrin of Negi. He takes a long puff and asks, "My name is Osmond, start from the beginning. Who are you, and where are you from?"

"I am Negi Springfield and I hail from Japan. I am a teacher of English at Mahora Girls Academy. I would like to propose a deal for all questions after this, one for one. You ask one I ask one. We go until either side is done, or on if both agree."

"Done. You may start."

"Okay so I gather that I am at the Tristain Academy of Magic, but other than that I know nothing about where I am, so where am I."

"You are in Tristain. What is this English you teach?"

"It's a language. Thanks to the ongoing effects of the translation spell I casted earlier we can understand each other perfectly, so demonstrating it now would be useless."

"Hold on you can cast magic, so you aren't a commoner?"

 _Well technically not,_ thought Negi, _but still better to be a little ambiguous at first, at least until I know what's going on._ "Not what I said. I said I could cast magic, how does that divide classes?"

"The only mages in this world are the nobility. So if you can cast spells you must have noble blood in your veins. Where is your wand, no one saw you with one?"

"It's on my finger, don't you have alternate focus mechanisms so that a wand is not necessary to be used for everything?"

"What is an alternate focus?"

As Negi shows Osmand his ring, "This is an alternate focus. It has the basic formula carved into it to allow for spellcasting with this as the conduit for magical energy."

"You mean willpower."

"No I mean magical energy. Willpower is something entirely different that is used in enchantment and mind controlling magic."

Osmond could clearly tell that this youngster knew quite a bit about magical theory, and decides to explore it. He bids Louise and Colbert to leave so that he may talk more with Negi about various subjects.

After talking with Negi for a while and exploring some of the knowledge of Negi he calls for Colbert and Louise. "Colbert what would you think of adding another second year course. It would be a study of theory, combined with experimentation to back the theory up. Negi hear has already graciously agreed to teach the course for our students. There is time in the schedule four days a week, and the experiments would be done in the evening. Do you think this is doable?"

"Yes, but students will complain."

"Let them, it's our job to teach them to the best of our abilities. Negi can you have a curriculum ready by next 2nd day?"

"How many days?"

"4, it's the first day of the new week."

"Sure. I'll have the first couple of lessons by then."

"Sounds good. I will put out an announcement."

Lousie chimes in "Students will never agree to learn from a familiar currently."

"I have a plan for that. Negi please meet me in the courtyard at noon tomorrow. We will give the students a demonstration of your skills."

"Can we make it a combat challenge, I am much more of a combat mage and a student of theory than anything else."

"Certainly, Colbert would you be able to duel him?"

"Sure, but I don't want to kill him, I'd best hold myself back."

"There is no need. I am perfectly capable of holding my own with the strongest you can throw. I have already run some tests and the necessary magic is still castable. I will be able to use my strongest spells, so this will be a good chance to get a sense of the strength of your worlds mages."

"If you're sure," Colbert hesitantly states.

"I am."

"Alright, tomorrow at noon."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews that I had. They were good to see and definitely helped me in getting the second chapter done faster. Now please enjoy, and there will be a message at the bottom.

Once back in the room, Louise begins to interrogate Negi.

"Ok so I have been holding my questions until we were alone, but who are you? That you can cast magic would make you a noble, but other than that I have no idea. Your mannerisms are strange and unusual, and you seem way too young to be a teacher."

"Well first I guess I will start with my name. I am Negi Springfield, Magister Magi and teacher. I am an accomplished mage, and am one of my world's foremost spell researchers. So then I guess the question is, just who are you. I have gathered that I was summoned as your familiar, but other than that I know nothing of your world. I know it is different from mine because of the two moons in the sky. I need to get home, some incredibly vital projects upon which sits thousands of lives are in my care and I do not have time for this."

"There is no way you actually have that important of a job."

"I do."

"Carry on if you must, but know that you are on Halkegenia in the country of Tristain."

"Thank you. I still would like to know who you are, all I have is your name Louise."

"I am Louise Francoise le Blanc de La Valliere, third daughter to Duke de La Valliere. Now you know whom your master is."

"Thank you Louise." _Now that I know the name of the country I am in, I can try searching for Asuna. I will try to get her on telepathy later. Better start to think about a class assignment, I'm going to need one soon._

"Now, go wash my laundry. I expect it to be ready by morning. When you are done, you may get some food. I will see to it that sleeping accommodations are made in my room for you." Says Louise.

"I will not, I have other things to think over."

"Then no food for today."

"Hardly a punishment, easily done."

"That's it" shouts a red faced Louise. Negi sees Louise starting to cast a spell. _Oh whatever, my barriers will take it._

EXPLOSION

A very dazed Negi is laying on the ground. Smoke is rising up from his hair and his clothes look slightly singed. _How. My barrier should have easily been able to take a spell of that magnitude. Interesting, I'll have to test this out some more._ "What was that for?" Negi groaned out.

"For disobeying your master and the snarky remark."

"So this is how you would treat a servant? Use your magic on him for no reason, without even asking why he was doing this?"

"No, why?"

"So I am nothing but a slave to you?"

"No."

"So you treat me worse than a servant, but I am not a slave."

"You're my familiar, and while you're supposed to serve me, you're not my servant. Why are you asking these questions?"

"You just cast a spell on me for no reason other than I chose to not wash your clothes. The reasons I have refused being one, I am a fellow human being, and I do not work for free. And trust me, I know the value of my time. Two, I have to plan out lessons for class tomorrow. And three, and probably the most important, I don't know how to do laundry. _Or at least not in the medieval fashion. And I have no reason to think washing machines are around._ As such, there must be a better option to find someone to launder your clothes."

"Oh. Well, umm, yeah in retrospect there must be."

"Good, so now when I say no will you at least make sure there is a reason for it?"

"Yes."

"Good, now can you please show me where to obtain food, I would actually like to eat. I may have been able to last a day or two without food, but it's still nice."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

-Later on-

With Negi finally having some time to himself, he gets out his pactio cards and pulls out Asuna's in particular. When he attempts to communicate the link is dead. _Damn it, well going to have to do some searching the old fashioned way then. Ah well. I need to find out more about this world. I will have to spend some time familiarizing myself with the maps. I better find out where the school's library is from Louis so that I can start making some progress. Better to not let her know everything yet, she won't appreciate me actively trying to leave her. Now, let's figure out what I'll be teaching to the students. Probably put a rudimentary experiment in there, but one that yields a good result. Yeah, I like that plan._

Negi takes the rest of the evening putting together his lesson plan.

-The Next Day -

The second years were wondering why they were told to report to the Vestri Courtyard at 11, even though today was their day off. When they arrived they were greeted with the perplexing sight of an old man, a middle aged balding teacher, and a young child.

"Hey look, isn't that Zero's familiar?" could be heard from a red headed woman.

"It is so what Von Zerbst." Shouted Louise.

The Headmaster then spoke up as the students quickly grew quiet. "Since young Miss Valliere has accomplished the unprecedented feat of summoning another mage as a familiar, and a teacher no less, a test to prove that he should not be enrolled as a student has been proposed. He will duel Professor Colbert, and if he wins he shall be treated as if he were a mage graduate of this academy. Both participants have no cap on the physical spells they can use, but they must keep it to non-lethal spells. There will be no contact as is traditional, and the first to yield or pass out shall lose."

"That might be a problem. My spells all focus around personal fortification and enhancement. If I cast them as normal, they are all lethal. I would be restricted to about 10% of my repertoire. Is there a different way I can test this?"

"I'm alright with physical contact." Chimed in Colbert.

"If that is ok with him, physical contact shall be allowed in this duel. You may begin when the coin hits the ground." Osmond then tells the students to give the combatants appropriate space. After there is a clearing, Osmond flips a coin in the air to start the match.

"Ras tel ma scrir magister … Mellodias Bellax"

"Flame Serpent"

As Negi disappears and reappears behind Colbert, Colbert summons a large Snake of Fire coiled around him. It quickly turns and rushes Negi, forcing him back.

"Well done, few people can doge an attack from behind made that fast without experience."

"Thanks, I've been in a few battles."

"Well now we will try this, Ras Tel Ma Scrir Magister … Jovis Tempesta Fulguriens Stagnat Complexio."

A ball of what seemed to be pure energy, like a storm itself seemed to appear over Negi's outstretched hand. As he grasped it closed, the ball disappeared.

"Pro Armamantium Agilitas Fulminis. I will be quite surprised if you can keep up now Professor Colbert."

As Negi finishes talking he suddenly appears as he trips Colbert. He knocks Colbert's wand to the side and covers his mouth.

"I believe this would be enough to qualify him as disabled." Negi called out.

A very stunned audience looked on as Osmond called out. "Yes it is, you have won. Be I do not recall seeing you actually cast a spell. I saw an orb appear, but then it disappeared."

"Very well, do you have a large place that can be destroyed?"

"Yes, but why?"

"Put a golem in it, I'll cast one of my attack spells."

"Ok."

Osmond leads them all to a field out behind the academy. He then creates a large golem in the field.

"Ok, stand well back, and I'm sorry about your ears. Ras Tel Ma Scrir Magister … Thousand Thunderbolts."

Out of a clear sky an entire surge of lightning, so many as if to blind those watching, converged onto the golem. In mere moments the gigantic construct was destroyed, and a smoking crater could barely be made out by the blinded students. Whispers could be heard among the shocked students. This spell was incredibly strong, something that only a square mage would be able to cast in their minds.

"Ok, now for an announcement. Meeting at 3 later today for the first time, Negi will be teaching a class on magical theory. If anyone would like to attend, please notify the office. This will be limited in size, so a second period may have to be added."

A certain redhead could be seen eyeing Negi as if he were her next meal. "I want him, that spell was so incredibly powerful, I can feel my passion burning." Kirche remarked to her friend standing next to her. "I am going to sign up for that class."

"Interested theory." Replied Tabitha. Always one of few words, Kirche translated the statement for herself. "Signing up as well."

Back with Louise and Negi, Louise could be seen yelling at Negi. "Why did you not tell me you were such a strong mage!"

"I kinda did, when I told you I was one of my world's foremost spell researchers."

"I don't know what those are! You need to explain all of this to me."

"A spell researcher is someone who spends their time learning and studying about different systems of magic. Often involving how to create new ones, or modify old. I fell into the second category, researching self-sustaining world building magic in order to try to prevent the collapse of an alternate dimension. I was in the middle of a project to build a full scale model to test cases that I had done that had proven successful when you summoned me. That is what I do."

"Oh. That's bad that you're gone like this then huh."

"Yea pretty bad. But nothing I can do now, so I'll play my part."

"Thank you for that. So do I get a spot in your class?"

"Yep."

"Good."

"I've got to go get set up. I'll see you there."

Okay so what did you think? Negi would be able to out-maneuver Colbert pretty easily once he was in any sort of enhanced mode.

Oh yeah, I promised a message. Well it's not so much a message as recruitment. I'm looking for a Beta Reader. If you're interested, leave a review and let me know. Thanks in advance.


End file.
